


Happy Empire

by whatthehonk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehonk/pseuds/whatthehonk
Summary: This story is based off a comic made by gaecactae on instagram, it is mainly based on that comic, so I suggest checking that out first, but it is mainly about how the sleepy bois inc met ranboo.(I might add more to it about what´s happening in the dream smp)TW: Mentions of death, blood, and abandonment
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 5





	Happy Empire

**Author's Note:**

> !This fanfic is based of a comic made by gaecactae on instagram! i highly suggest checking them out because they do some amazing artwork and i am glad they gave me permission to make this, i shall make them proud! This is the first story i´ve posted something on ao3, so i apolizge if i make some spelling mistakes or smth :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade.

Phil hummed a soft tune as he went through the portal into the Nether as he put on his gold leggings and took a breath in but immediately started coughing as he breathed in too much smoke. Phil chuckled and rubbed the back of his head not even noticing the piglin watching him from a corner. Phil placed down a shulker box and he went off nearby to mine some netherrack. While an elder piglin walked over to the box and placed a baby piglin in the box, the elder smiled and spoke in the piglins ancient language ¨You will be alright child, this man will take care of you better than I ever could.¨ The elder smiled and walked off passing by the blonde human, unfortunately, the blonde did not see the smile the piglin held.

Once Phil finished getting some gold ingots, quartz, and netherite, he went back to the shulker box and almost dropped it “huh, more heavier than usual” Phil shrugged and went through the portal. It took a while to walk back home but once the blonde man got home, he placed the box on the table and went to check his potions which he had left brewing. The piglin hybrid woke up and got curious and unwrapped the blanket from around himself and looked around at his surroundings, seeing a raw potato on the counter on a cutting board making him drool at the look at it. He had no idea when the last time he ate was. As Phil turned around, the piglin immediately went into hiding again in the box and tried to calm his breathing. Phil hummed a small tune and opened the box but was startled when he saw a baby piglin. 

The piglin looked up at him with tearful eyes and oinked something but unfortunately Phil didn´t understand him, but his attention was brought back to the baby quickly as he grabbed a fistful of Phil´s hair and his eyes shining like diamonds. Phil chuckled ¨so you like my hair hmm?¨ the little one nodded but when he made eye contact with the older man he immediately let go of the golden locks of hair and backed up as far as he could into the corner. ¨Hey, it´s alright, I´m not gonna hurt you little one¨ Phil smiled politely which made the piglin crawl forward a tiny bit which gave Phil an idea. The blonde man ran over to a normal chest and grabbed some gold out of it and walked over to the box only to see the box tipped over and materials spilled over the countertop. And a missing baby piglin.

¨Fucccckkkkk¨ Phil looked around and almost tripped over the baby as he looked down it seemed like the little one wanted something as he was looking up but not at Phil, at the counter, at the cutting board that had the one potato. Phil chuckled and placed the gold on the countertop by the tipped over box as he grabbed the potato and heard the piglin squeal and sit down angrily at Phil´s feet. Phil rolled his eyes and washed the potato and started cutting it into small pieces. Once he was done, he squatted down to face the little tyrant and he held out his hand which had two pieces of cut-up potatoes. The piglin looked at the potato and immediately took it but ran off, still not knowing where to go making Phil follow him and eventually when the tiny one found the couch he sat there eating his potato slices. Phil sat on one end of the couch and the piglin sat on the other end. ¨Soooo, do you know a little bit of English or know how to write out things?¨ Phil asked cautiously and the piglin nodded ¨n-name...me...t-techno¨ Techno stuttered out and that´s when Phil realized that Techno was only in this dirty outfit that looked like he was wearing a potato sack. ¨Well Techno, I´m Philza, Philza Minecraft, but you can call me Phil¨ Phil held out his hand and gave a patient and welcoming smile. Techno finished his potato piece and wiped his hands down on his raggy clothes as he scooted over to Phil and hesitated shook Phil´s hand

Let us just say, that was the start of an amazing friendship.


End file.
